Rêve
by Elonis
Summary: Un rêve impossible et pourtant..
Elle a toujours été seule.

Dernière dans une famille de trois enfants, elle était méprisée (du moins elle le pensait) par ses aînées. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, passer du temps avec son frère et sa sœur, mais que voulez-vous faire face à deux enfants bien plus âgés(e)s que vous qui ne désirent pas s'amuser avec vous parce que vous êtes trop jeunes et embêtants par rapport à eux ? rien. Vous restez désespérément seuls, comme cette petite-fille l'était. Alors, elle s'amusa comme elle put avec ses poupées, les animant toutes par elle seule, sans personne pour avoir une nouvelle idée à lui donner.

Elle restait souvent avec les adultes, mais elle s'ennuyait avec eux, alors, lorsqu'il parlait de choses importantes que les rendaient tous soucieux, elle demandait la signification d'un mot simple, ou disais une phrase idiote pour les détendre. Comme ça, elle les voyait rire, et elle riait, elle aussi, même si pour ça elle devait passer pour une imbécile. Elle avait vite compris le fonctionnement de la société, du monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une enfant dite "surdouée", elle était simplement une enfant isolée qui a appris des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir apprise à un âge si tendre.

À l'école, elle était aimée de tous. Pendant ses années de primaires, elle n'était pas seule au contraire de chez elle, elle avaitdes amis(e)s toujours là pour l'épauler, elle accueillait les nouveaux avec sourire et bonne humeur. Elle était celle sur qui tout le monde se reposait, l'enfant qu'ils allaient voir quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Oui, pour ça, les adultes l'admiraient. Cette petite jeune fille âgée d'une dizaine d'années qui réconfortait et défendait sans cesse ses amis(e)s. Digne d'une héroïne de mangas. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

En effet, à son entrée au collège, lorsqu'elle déménageait dans un petit village à 20 kilomètres de son ancienne ville, tout changea, absolument tout. L'enfant joyeuse qu'elle était devint une adolescente renfermée, froide et manipulatrice. On dit que le collège est la meilleure étape dans la vie d'un enfant, qu'ils se souviendront toute leur vie de ces années-là. Oui, elle s'en souviendra, sans aucun doute, mais pas dans la façon dont on peut le penser.

" 'Tu es une chose répugnante, pourquoi es-tu donc encore en vie ?' " **Insulte.**

" Elle marchait, tranquillement, quand quelqu'un de sa classe la bouscula et lui mit une claque, puis partie en rigolant et la traitant "d'erreur de la nature" "» **Blessure.**

" 'Regardes-toi ! Tu es moche, inutile, inintéressante, ennuyeuse et totalement débile ! Qui voudrait sincèrement être ami(e)s avec toi ? !' " **Perte de confiance.**

Voici ce qui résuma sa vie, pendant quatre années consécutives elle vécut ses trois choses là, inlassablement, répétitivement. Ses "amis(e)s" s'amusaient tellement bien à ce jeu-là, la voyant dépérir doucement, craindre tout le monde, avoir peur pour un rien. Oui, ils aimaient la voir souffrir, parce qu'elle n'était qu'un insecte pour eux, une personne sur qui se défouler pour après mieux l'éliminer.

Elle quitta l'école secondaire dans l'esprit qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet, qu'elle ne servait à rien, et qu'elle était née pour être détestée. Elle s'était forgé une bulle durant ces quatre années, une telle bulle qu'elle ne pouvait plus en sortir, qu'elle vivait dedans à part entière. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle fit semblant, chaque jour avec des sourires faux, des rires faux.

Alors, quand elle entra au Lycée, elle ne perdait jamais cette phrase dans ces pensées.

'N'oublie pas, tu n'es qu'un boulet, tu ne dois pas te faire d'ami(e)s, tu dois rester seul, parce que tu as toujours été seule et que tu le mérites, ne l'oublie pas.'

Elle ne put tenir cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, comment aurait-elle pût ? Toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient entourées, dès la première semaine, toutes ces personnes joyeuses, rieuse. Toutes ces personnes sincères qui ne l'insultaient pas et ne la frappaient pas la rendait aussi bien interloquée face à ce comportement dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, comme heureuse d'être appréciée. Des personnes étranges, au caractère unique, ayant elles aussi vécu des choses plus ou moins horribles dans leurs passées, mais qui s'entraidaient, coûte que coûte. Sans renoncer. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis plus de six années, elle souriait sincèrement, elle riait réellement, rien n'était faussé. Elle passa les plus beaux mois de sa vie, elle connut ce que tout le monde appelait "l'amour", elle eut de véritable souvenir heureux et joyeux. Elle se répétait inlassablement "Je ne suis plus seule.'

Cependant, ses quelques mois de bonheur allaient se finir, elle allait devoir partir. Elle savait, depuis longtemps, que ce répit ne serait que de courtes durées, qu'elle repartirait vers les personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Alors, elle arrêtait de sourire, de rire, de plaisanter. Elle se retrancha une nouvelle fois dans sa bulle, pour souffrir le moins possible lors de la séparation, pour oublier. Parce qu'elle devait oublier. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur mentir et à partir telle une voleuse, alors elle leur expliquait, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Ils le prirent avec un demi-sourire, persuadé qu'elle reviendrait les voir, et qu'ils continueront à être la petite bande d'amis(e)s qu'ils étaient, elle ne démentait pas. Elle voulait les voir heureux jusqu'à son départ. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, elle ne connaissait pas son avenir. Plus rien ne l'attendait dehors, alors, lorsqu'elle dût partir, elle souriait, parce que malgré tout, elle avait été heureuse pendant une année, et cela avait bien suffi. Elle chuchota une dernière phrase à ses amis(e)s avant de disparaître vers l'horizon, le poing levé vers le ciel, une marque en forme de fée coloré bien visible tourné vers un avenir meilleurs. Elle fut heureuse pendant une année, elle en était reconnaissante envers tous les dieux pour ça. Alors, même si elle n'avait pas d'avenir devant elle, elle partirait avec le sourire, un sourire sincère et joyeux.

Si un jour, vous passez devant cette rue, où elle leur fit ses adieux, vous entendriez un doux "Merci'" dans le vent ainsi qu'une marque à peine visible. Une marque représentant une famille toujours unie malgré la distance.

Elle avait été seule, et elle le restera tout en gardant en son cœur ses précieux souvenir. Telle est sa vie, sa prédestinée, son destin.

~~~~

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Ccillia** \- Merci beaucoup ! Pour la réponse à ta question, la jeune fille peut être n'importe qui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas préciser. Tu peux l'identifier à quelqu'un du mangas ou bien juste t'identifier toi même si tu le souhaite, d'où la non précision. C'est à toi de juger qui serait le plus apte à incarner ce personnage selon tes envies ! :D


End file.
